


The Sun Meets The Moon

by rainbowhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, Ten (NCT) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowhyuck/pseuds/rainbowhyuck
Summary: The sun was walking around in a place it didn't belong to be when suddenly darkness took over it, and soon enough the moon will be smiling till the end.BE CAREFUL SUNSHINE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GLOWING SOON,,-moon. p.s,, i can't wait to bite you..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This my first fic in AO3!! I'm so proud to release this story/fic of mine and I'm excited to present it to everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan, Jungwoo, and Winwin will be introduced in this chapter!

It was twelve at night, haechan knew he wasn’t supposed to go out at times like this, and jungwoo reminded him multiple times that he shouldn’t do that, but one time wouldn’t hurt much,, would it?

Haechan was looking around for an authentic ice cream place that sells a creamy green tea flavoured ice cream, when he ended up in a really dark hallway that kind of creeped him out, he did find the place eventually as he went excitedly to the ice cream shop and bought the green tea ice cream he wanted, he was going back home in the same route as he was licking the ice cream deliciously. “Hey sunshine,, I don’t think this is a safe place for you right now.” A dark haired guy with dark brown eyes that almost looked black said. Haechan looked at him surprised before he whispered softly. “How.. how did you know?” The guy with the deep voice went up to him slowly as Haechan was slowly backing away from the said man before the guy suddenly smiled. “Guys like me may want to fuck your life up, kitten. We don’t want that to happen don’t we?” Haechan suddenly gasped as the air in his lungs was pushed out of his body, his ice cream fell out of his hand before the guy pushed his hand on Haechan’s neck, tightening his hold making Haechan fall limp in his arms,,

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

Jungwoo knocked on Haechan’s door sighing softly as Haechan wouldn’t open the door, Jungwoo told Winwin to grab the spare keys he made just in case something happens to his precious little sunshine, Winwin opened the door revealing an empty bed Jungwoo gasped before looking at Winwin. “WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SUNSHINE?” Jungwoo screamed, Winwin winced softly before he immediately called the police telling them very minor details about what happened since he really didn’t have much evidences, he patted Jungwoo’s back as the other was sobbing loudly, feeling so sad because he didn’t check on Haechan that night, Winwin reassured him and told him that everything is going to be fine,, they don’t know what exactly happened and it made the moon so excited as he was watching their reactions from the underworld,,

 

Haechan woke up dizzily looking around as he couldn’t recognise this place in any way possible, before he remembered what happened to him that night, that damn night, he was so scared scratch that he was terrified, he really didn’t want to get killed, he was still really fucking young! He blamed every ounce of situation that happened to himself that night and he vowed himself to listen to Jungwoo next time,, if he gets out of this scary place. “Baby boy is up?” The same man from the night came up to him and grinned evilly, “Are the ropes so tight? Hmm good I wanted to see your hands all messed up,,” Haechan glared at him before taking all the courage he got and saying. “Who the fuck are you?” the guy laughed softly at the other’s question before whispering softly. “Me? I’m Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta,, the moon’s personal assistant.” Haechan gasped loudly and his eyes widened comically, before he stuttered. “Y,, yuta, the star that killed one hundered and twenty seven innocents?” Yuta grinned clown likely almost excited that Haechan knew things about him. “Am I famous in the real world? Cause yes I did kill one hundred and twenty seven innocent.” Haechan gulped before sweating fearing the way Yuta was looking at him. “Why sunshine? Are you scared of my fangs and my scary looking eyes,,?” Haechan closed his eyes and counted to five wishing this was a dream but when he opened his eyes he got punched hard in his stomach. “Next time if ya wanna confirm if I’m real or not,, tell me. I wanna break you into pieces,,” Yuta grinned before laughing in a really creepy way making Haechan sob looking down scared for what his future is going to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello did you see my surprise character~~ I hope you guys liked this chapter,, and you guys I still don’t know how this works I’m so new to this so be patient with me


	2. in the hands of scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Haechan suffering, Yuta enjoying, and Jungwoo crying,,

Haechan gasped as Yuta pulled his hair up forcing him to look up at his eyes. “You’re such a beautiful bitch I wouldn’t wanna throw that to waste, since I have a boyfriend already, how about I introduce you to my master, moon?” Haechan shook his head vigorously and begging Yuta to not do that and just kill him instead but Yuta smiled and licked Haechan’s jaw. “You should be thankful you fucking unthankful bitch, you should be kissing my toes by now and saying that you are so thankful! But nooo~ you chose to be a little bitch and complain like a fucking pussy,,” Haechan sobbed painfully as he wanted this all just to end, he wanted to go back to his cozy bed, fuck the ice cream, he just wanted Winwin and Jungwoo’s comforting presence, he felt so tight and uncomfortable here he hated this place from day one. “Scorpio,,?” He heared another voice before suddenly a really handsome man enters the room, the really handsome man gets enveloped by Yuta in a really wet disgusting sounding kiss, nonetheless the handsome man smiled and kissed the other back. “Who is he? A new toy?” The handsome guy said before he looked at the other offended. “You wish!” He talked back before he was suddenly hit again by Yuta but it was ten times more painful. “You can disrespect me all the fuck you want, but disrespect my kitten one more fucking time, and I’ll throw you in a dungeon filled with old horny men, understood?” Haechan never nodded faster than before as he started crying once again. “Yaaa~ Yuta-yahh! Don’t scare him like that!!” The handsome boy enveloped Haechan in a hug before kissing his tears away. “Hello,, I’m Taeyong, nice to meet you,,,?” Haechan whispered softly. “Haechan,,” Taeyong nodded and stroked the other’s head. “Mhmm Haechannie,, Are you hungry?” Haechan nodsed ever so quickly before saying obeyingly. “My last real meal was ramen, and my last food was once cream before he ruined my happiness,,” Yuta nearly hit him again before Taeyong held him back and assured Yuta and Haechan is not as bad as Yuta thinks his attitude is.

 

“What do you mean you never saw him??!!!” Jungwoo screamed at the police and Winwin held him back from punching the police and killing them. “I think they mean, Haechan kidnapped.” Winwin said in broken korean before Jungwoo fell on him for the 478283 time a day. “K-kkidnapped??” Winwin dragged him out of the police station and hummed softly. “Where do you think Haechan would go at night when I told him not to go out?” Jungwoo said softly. Winwin sat in thought before saying softly. “Umm PC rooms?” Jungwoo gasped and hugged Winwin before running to the PC rooms that are near their apartment. “What do you mean—-?!!” Winwin covered Jungwoo’s mouth before taking him out of the PC room, “Stop screaming at innocent people,,” Jungwoo sighed and decided to listen to Winwin for once before they went to the nice ice cream shop they always went to, they needed a break from everything and grab an amazing cone of creamy green tea ice cream,, little did they know a surprise will come to their way.


End file.
